Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest
Intro Greetings and joyful salutations! Welcome to Just Another Grunt's Survival of the Fittest, where anyone can join and everybody....pretty much dies... This will probably not be a clean fight, you'll see cheap shots, backstabbing, makeshift alliances and betrayals, as your favourite Halo Fanon Characters beat the crap out of each other to become champ in a massive free for all brawl on an island covered with terrain ranging from cities, to lava spewing volcanoes, to icy lakes. Enjoy! Here's how it works... Enter your characters in the character section below, under your Username as shown under mine. Sit back and enjoy as the fight plays out, and don't whine if you or your character gets killed, or horribly disfigured, skinned alive, ejected into space, eaten by mutant pirrahna's ect.... Okay. Some basic rules for this thing Entries, Maximum of 10, minimum of 3, generally best to put in more... (the more fighters you add, the more chance you have of winning... + there's more killing for everyone) Fights occur in series. Once a series starts, you must sign up for the next one. If your entry "dies" you can re-enter him/her later, so don't worry. You can enter any kind of character, Human, Covenant, flood, A.I, robot, random aliens and mutated whatevers. Only myself, and specially selected Celebrity writers write the fights. No whining, please. Discuss fights on the talk page, This is not real-life. No one really dies. It is just written that way. Enjoy yourselves. How the workings are worked...just in case you were wondering *The actions the contestants display will all be done, judging soley from their articles, similar to CDM, they will be based on the stated ability and the (generally) the length of the article. *Celebrity Writers will be chosen based on their writing skills displayed on the many RP's on this site. The more indepth the battles written, the more likely it is you'll be asked to do an episode of the series. The writers can turn down the offer if they wish. *The 1st Season will include a Pilot and 7 episodes, two of which will be written by Celebrity writers. In each Episode we hope to include as many characters as possible, even just briefly, as well as kill of roughly 9 an episode (excluding the pilot which is basically a prologue, setting up the story). *I will begin writing the 1st season as soon as we have 70 or more characters, at which point no more entries will be available. Survival of the Fittest 2.0 (Actene's New Ruleset) Main Rules # The season will be written for the most part by me. In the past, guest writers have been recruited to write episodes, and while this was an excellent way to include new writing talent and change the pace of the story they also made it somewhat harder for me to organize the characters properly and give the season a coherent overreaching storyline. So while I’ll leave a space open for anyone wishing to guest write an episode, the episodes guest-written will be subject to more guidelines from me. # Only canon-friendly characters may be entered. Characters featuring NCF, Godmodding, or any similar tags are not eligible. # Guidance and advice ranging from my handling of your personal characters to my handling of the overall story is welcome, but remain within the bounds of the site’s civility rules while doing so. # Once episodes are submitted by myself or any guest writers who may volunteer, they will not be edited in any way. This means that if I or a guest writer misrepresent or miswrite your character in some way, don’t expect the offending episode to be revised to suit your needs. On the other hand, your advice and criticism regarding the portrayals of your characters are welcome and if a misrepresentation does occur be sure to tell me how the character is misrepresented so that it does not happen in future episodes. Supply Drops These are the closest you can come to directly influencing the course of events in the season. Once per character per season you may have a single item “dropped” to aid said character in his endeavors to survive and kill his/her fellow contestants. These can take the form of vehicles, weapons, equipment, or any other useful item you can think of. Rather than listing everything that can or cannot be used, I’ll just say this: when you submit an item and specify which character it’s for, I’ll take a look at it and incorporate it into the next episode that character appears in. Just about every item submitted will be approved and incorporated, but I reserve the right to reject supply drop submissions for reason which I will explain under the submission. If you don’t feel like using these, don’t worry. It’s not required that you use them. However, they may end up serving more of a purpose than just giving characters more toys to kill people with, so just bear that in mind. "Ambient" Enemies This will be a violent season (because the first two were just so peaceful and boring :P), and it will feature more carnage and bloodshed than ever before. We've got a world filled with badasses, so things are going to get pretty hot. Problem is, all of these badasses need to kill stuff in order to keep their badass levels up. But if they are constantly killing contestants, the season will be over in no time. What's the answer? Something I like to call Ambient Enemies. These poor bastards are already populating the strange world of SOTF when your handpicked badasses enter the fray. They're engineered to be be pretty simple-minded, they're all valedictorian graduates of the Imperial Stormtrooper School of Marksmanship, and there's a lot of them. A lot of them. They exist to keep the lead flying at all times, regardless of whether or not the episode in question is one that features a lot of legitimate characters dying or not. They probably won't be responsible for the deaths of many contestants, but they certainly will be the victims of a whole world of hurt once your characters get their teeth, blades, bullets, etc. into them. Expect to see dozens of these guys go down in just about every major battle; after all, that's what they're there for. In order to prevent any awkward moments of Elites trying to communicate with Elites, Humans trying to communicate with humans, or any similar interactions, these "mooks" will be composed entirely of fanon species. Currently, I'll be using my Hai species for this role, but if you want to see any of your own species featured in the season, just send me a message on my talk page and I'll include them amongst the hordes of hapless bullet sponges. Criteria for Writing I’ll start this section by saying that under no circumstances will I even begin episode one without first reading each and every submitted character’s article in its entirety. The entire point of this project is to encourage the creation of good articles on the site, so disregarding any of the characters submitted to SOTF. That being said, the success or failure of your characters will be determined for the most part by the quality of their articles. Characters with two sentence-long articles will be little more than fodder to be killed off during the first few episodes, while characters with creative premises, substantive articles, or plain old good writing will have a much greater chance of seeing the season through to its bloody climax. Unfortunately I am a human being and am subject to the personal flaws and biases that plague us all. There’s no real method of judging just how superior each character is from another, and that means that at times my own opinions will determine how things go. This isn’t a computer program built for fairness, this is a project written by an individual using characters submitted to his violent whims by their owners. So try not to cry foul every time an engagement between characters does not go the way you think it should... unless it’s obvious that I’m being extremely biased towards certain characters. In that case feel free to ostracize, lynch, hang, crucify, or draw and quarter me however you see fit. As a final note in this regard, it is important to remember that this project is not founded upon realism. So yes, you’ll see Spartans torn apart in situations where their armor should have held, or see unjammable weapons jam, or see HCW-era tech trump tech built decades after it. It’s a contest featuring fan fiction characters from a video game series killing each other. Just go with it. Season 1 (CLOSED) Sorry the list of entries has been moved to make space, but now you can view the Body count for Season 1 at Season 1's Body Count :) Sole Survivor and Victor of Season 1 SPARTAN-G023 Season 2 (Cancelled) The list of entries has been moved to the body count page. Season 3 (Open) Sgt.johnson *Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior *SPARTAN-G292 *SPARTAN-290 *Lionel Jackson Spartan-091 *SPARTAN-091 *SPARTAN-G101 *Lee Deacon *Madison Carson IceBite *Gutak 'Cyandenee *Jetru 'Refumee *Fallaf *Jackal (Character) *Dennor Bormer *Ariana Grendal *Gustovine 'Shalgoee *(Note:Except for Gustovine, all of my characters here are allies of humans) Another Poetic Spartan *Strifalex Benvora *Azrael Prime l *Demolyn Syrico *Vevictus Syrico *Magnus Orminous *Janos Vincze *Ashton Graves *SPARTAN-057 Actene *SPARTAN-G294 *SPARTAN-G006 *Diana *SPARTAN-A294--Human-Covenant War *Kenpachus *Renda 'Semam SPARTAN-118 *SPARTAN-118 *SPARTAN-B122 *SPARTAN-B118 *SPARTAN-B036 *Scott Brooks *Neville Meyers -I wouldn't mind the Bravo Company SPARTAN-IV's sticking together, as -B122 was squadron commander. The two Admirals I would like together. Cortezsniper *Fi *Jrae 'Sekatics *Gotru 'Narzonics *Cortez Parkster *'Novus' - Favourite and most developed character. *Drakos Bobzombie *James Perez *Oregon Hawkins (Pre-GHOST) *SPARTAN-G033 *SPARTAN-G196 *SPARTAN-G224 *SPARTAN-G111 *SPARTAN-G007 *Jack Taylor *SPARTAN-333 *Samuel J. Carrington